


Enlist now!

by Becci Barnes (BeccEEE)



Series: STB Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Bucky in uniform, Gay Awakening, Get Together, M/M, Military Kink, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Soldier Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, US Army, fourties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccEEE/pseuds/Becci%20Barnes
Summary: When Bucky joins the US Army, he leaves his best friend behind in Brooklyn. Steve gets by, but their reunion is taking a different turn than expected. Who would have thought that uniforms could have such an effect on Steve?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: STB Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Enlist now!

**Author's Note:**

> Fill number one for the Steve-Tony-Bucky-Bingo on Tumblr: https://stb-bingo.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompt: Military Fetish
> 
> ...and also my first time writing Stucky :3

In light circular movements Steve moved the pencil across the paper, leaving light grey lines on it. With every fine stroke he made, the outlines became clearer and more recognisable. He hadn't yet known what it would become when he had put the pencil down on the blank sheet but gradually the contours merged into a picture. As often, it was not his hand that guided the pencil, but his heart. And without him thinking much about it, the boxing gloves took shape on the paper.   
Steve started to apply the shades and watched as the image in front of him gained depth. He didn't have to think twice to figure out what had made him bring a pair of boxing gloves to paper. He himself was not a boxer. He was not even an athlete. His asthma made it almost impossible for him to do any kind of sport for more than 20 minutes. Nevertheless, Bucky had done his best to introduce him to the art of boxing when they were preparing for recruitment together. With patience and frequent pauses, he had tried everything to teach Steve how to properly land a punch. But Steve could not say that it had been of much use to him. He was hopelessly outmatched in most fights due to his body size alone, and even in his efforts to be taken into the Army, it had not helped him. Still, the few days that Bucky and he spent together in Goldie's boxing gym were some of the memories that Steve always liked to recall. They were some of the last happy moments he had shared with Bucky before he joined the Army. Unlike himself, Bucky was actually extremely qualified. And judging by what he wrote to Steve in his few letters, he did excel in basic training. Steve had expected nothing less from him, but since he left Brooklyn, nothing was the same for Steve.   
He didn't even know exactly how long Bucky had been gone now. It could not have been a whole year yet, but sometime between the 25th and 30th week he had stopped counting. The days had become monotonous for Steve and he did hardly anything else but draw and distribute newspapers to make ends meet. He couldn't even be bothered to go to the cinema any more. Something he used to love to do, but without Bucky it was half the fun. And since they showed short documentaries about the war before the actual films, he only felt worse about being stuck here in his one-room flat while thousands of men in Europe risked their lives for the country.

When a knock broke the silence, Steve flinched so much that he drew a dark pencil line across his drawing. He sighed as he looked down disgruntled at the ruined picture. Then he got up from the dining table and walked towards the front door. He did not know who might knock on his door on a Friday evening. He had no friends left in the neighbourhood and by now the word had spread among the neighbours that his fridge was sparsely stocked and no one came around anymore to ask for flour or eggs. Nevertheless Steve opened the door. After all, it could be something important.   
"Hey, Punk"  
Steve's jaw dropped faster than he could stop it. With his mouth open he stared at the man standing there on his doormat, grinning at him. The olive green uniform was instantly familiar to Steve, although he had never seen one up close before. But he recognised the broad open lapel with the army badges, the light-coloured tie and the brown leather belt that held everything together at the waist. In the light of the evening sun the golden button-facing shone brightly and the peak of the cap cast a shadow on the man's face, but there was absolutely no doubt.

"Buck!" Steve replied in surprise and after a far too long silence in which he tried to perceive and memorise every single detail of the man in front of him. He simply couldn't overlook how good his friend looked in his uniform.  
"You want to let me in?" Bucky asked and Steve hastily took a few steps back to clear the door frame. Bucky took off his cap and entered without hesitation. He made his familiar way left into the kitchen living while Steve closed the front door behind him without being able to take his eyes off him. Bucky laid his cap down on the table where it half covered the drawing Steve had been working on a moment ago. Then he spread his arms and turned slowly around his own axis in the one room that was Steve's flat. "Now, how do I look?" 

Steve observed Bucky carefully from head to toe and from all directions. The uniform made Bucky's shoulders look wider than Steve remembered. Or had he gained muscle from training with the Army? Either way, Steve couldn't help but stare at him with fascination. The way he stood there in the middle of the room, chest pushed out a little and chin raised... Steve felt very warm all of a sudden. "G..good" he stammered.   
"Just good?" Bucky asked somewhat disappointed and stopped turning. "I am Sir Private Barnes now," he said in a voice bursting with authority and saluted. A shiver ran down Steve's spine. Seeing Bucky in front of him, his chest proudly swollen in that outrageously handsome uniform, did things to his mind he hadn't been prepared for.   
"You look fantastic, Buck," Steve said, quickly clearing his throat when he realised his voice had gone hoarse. He ran his hand over the fabric of the cap that Bucky had put down and sensed the firm leather of the peak and the strong fabric it was made of. He wondered if the rest of the uniform felt the same way. So rough and yet soft. Somehow sublime and yet subtle. 

"You okay, buddy?" Bucky asked and Steve dropped the hat back on the table as if he had been burnt. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he turned back to Bucky, who looked at him with a suspicious look. Steve's heart began pounding strongly, pumping blood in areas where he couldn't use blood right now. He wanted to grab Bucky on the spot and rip layer after layer of that uniform off his body. Something he had never wanted to do with anyone before, but just the thought of opening the big golden belt buckle drove Steve's mind crazy.   
"Yes" he murmured and kept trying not to let it show, while everything inside him cried out wanting to touch Bucky. "I'm just... I missed you, Buck," he finally confessed. Something that was absolutely true. Not a day had passed without him thinking of Bucky. But he had not expected that their reunion would take such a turn.   
"Me too, man," Bucky said and without warning pulled him into a firm hug. The sudden intimacy immediately went to Steve's head. His cheeks must be glowing bright red now, but there was nothing he could do to stop it and he was glad he could bury his head on Bucky's shoulder. He felt the extraordinary fabric of the uniform on his chin and on his hand that lay on Bucky's back. It felt exactly like the cap, soft yet stable. The familiar smell of Bucky rose up Steve's nose and he soaked it in, closing his eyes briefly to focus on it. Thoughtlessly, he ran his fingers along the fabric, framed the epaulette in front of his face and stroked with his thumb over the golden button that held it in place. 

"Steve?" Bucky asked softly next to his ear and Steve became suddenly aware of what he had just done and that Bucky was so close to him that he couldn't possibly not have noticed the bulge in his trousers. He immediately let go of Bucky and averted his eyes. He had no idea why his body suddenly reacted like that, but he felt terribly ashamed.   
"Sorry" Steve muttered and avoided looking at Bucky. He had the feeling that he could no longer hold himself back if he looked into his eyes. It was that damn uniform. He had known Bucky all his life, but all he had to do was to throw on this olive green jacket and put on a tie and Steve felt like he was derailing.   
"Nevermind" Bucky said and Steve heard him grinning, but his voice was soft and had no trace of reproach in it. "Do you think you'd feel better if I took off the uniform?" he asked.   
"No!" Steve replied, a little too quickly, while his insides somersaulted several times at this suggestion. He didn't know if it was a joke or if Bucky was serious. Steve couldn't get enough of Bucky's new look, but a part of him wanted to tear said uniform to pieces single-handedly and lunge at the man underneath it. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?   
"I mean..." Steve tried to correct his hasty statement "...I'm fine. I just... " he didn't know what to say. _I just realised how hot you look in uniform?_ He absolutely could not tell him that.   
"...just have a weakness for uniforms?" Bucky finished the sentence for him and Steve nodded embarrassed and caught. Of course he couldn't fool Bucky. They had been knowing each other too long for that. 

Steve dared to raise his eyes and looked at Bucky. His blue eyes glanced down at Steve with an expression that Steve had never seen on his face before and which he could not read.   
"So that's why you wanted to join the Army," Bucky then said, a grin playing around his lips again. Steve punched him in the upper arm. " No, not because of that" Then he added seriously, "I didn't know that myself until just now, but..." he forgot to continue speaking as his gaze wandered up Bucky's upper arm and ended up on the neatly tied tie again.  
"Hey, if you can't even talk to me properly anymore, then I'll really take it off", Bucky jokingly protested. And Steve tried frantically to remember what he had wanted to say, but all he could think of was how perfectly the collar of the shirt snuggled around Bucky's neck, and how it would feel to undo each button of it one by one.   
"I think sending you to war would not be a good idea" Bucky teased. "You wouldn't be able to concentrate among all the uniforms."  
"Probably," Steve said quietly. "Or it's just you" His hands had found their way to Bucky's collar without him really paying attention or planning it. But Bucky made no attempt to stop him. With the index finger of his left hand, Steve ran along the edge of the shirt collar, careful not to touch the naked skin on Bucky's neck. He felt he would cross a line with that and tear down a wall that they might not be able to rebuild. He felt Bucky's gaze resting on him, but still he didn't seem to want to do anything against Steve's touches. Or he was paralysed and unable to process what was happening in front of his eyes.   
Steve let his other hand slide into the gap between shirt and jacket and felt the warmth on Bucky's back. And then suddenly Bucky's hands were at Steve's side and Steve was already expecting that he would push him away, make a joke and then flee the flat. But instead, he pulled him closer again. Steve's heart started racing when his fingers found the knot of the tie. He let the fine fabric run through his fingers and decided to go all out. 

He grabbed the knot with his whole hand and pulled himself up until he stood on tiptoes, so he was more or less at eye level with Bucky, who lowered his head to meet him. Steve felt Bucky's breath on his own lips, which was faster than usual. But his grip was still firm and gave Steve stability before he gathered all his courage, closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Bucky's.   
It was a shy kiss that lasted barely a second, but Steve had to suppress a gasp as they separated again.   
"There's no way I'm letting you go to war now," Bucky said.  
"There's no way I'm letting you go over there alone now," Steve replied. And as their lips met for a second, much longer kiss, he vowed to enlist again tomorrow. As Steve from Ohio, or New Jersey or wherever. Someone was going to take him. He had to join the army no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this... I was like "Same, Steve. Same" all the time :D


End file.
